how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Wait For It
Recap Future Ted tells the children that, while they know the short version (involving a yellow umbrella) of how he met their mother, there is a bigger story of how he became the man he needed to be in order to meet her. This story begins back at Lily and Marshall's wedding, just as Barney finishes his word "...dary!" and he tries to get Ted out to help him "conquer New York" but Ted says he is not ready yet, prompting Barney to ask when he will be ready. After the break-up, Robin goes to Argentina while Ted grows a beard and paints the apartment, but when Robin returns with her new boyfriend Gael, Ted announces he's finally ready. Ted decides that Robin is trying to "win" their break-up. Marshall backs up this theory by explaining to Lily about the winner and loser in each break-up, so Barney takes Ted out to help him win by getting Ted "a 12" (given that he says Robin is "a 10"), but Ted gets "a 12" on his own, a tattooed girl called Amy. After Gael mentions his passion for windsurfing and making love, "sometimes at the same time", Barney insists this isn't possible, as he has concocted a list of 33 vehicles (land-based, aquatic and airborne) in/on which it is possible to have sex, and a windsurfing board is not on the list. He claims to have had sex on 31 of the 33 vehicles and would only need a bobsled and the Apollo 11 space capsule to complete the list. Lily says that to get the last one he will need to break into the Smithsonian, to which Barney casually replies, "This conversation never happened." Meanwhile, Lily and Marshall are having a night in with Robin and Gael after Lily inadvertently asked Gael out on a double date. They are supposed to be supporting Ted by hating Gael, but both end up falling for Gael as he plays the acoustic guitar, gives massages and sensually feeds fruit to everyone else. On the night out with Ted, Barney clashes with Amy about everything and insists that he should be helping Ted as he is his wing-man, but Ted is solely interested in Amy. Barney gives in to one request from Amy, for everyone to go back to her place, when she mentions that she has a hot tub. It turns out, the hot tub isn't Amy's, but belongs to a family who she used to nanny for and who are supposed to be in the Hamptons. Ted decides to get a tattoo himself to symbolize that he is winning the break-up but blanks out shortly after, while Barney leaves with a friend of Amy's to have sex. The following morning Ted claims he had a good time the night before and is relieved that he did not get a tattoo—or so he thinks. Lily and Marshall spot a butterfly tattoo on Ted's lower back and call Barney to come and see. After cluing Ted in to his new "tramp stamp", the night's proceedings come back to Ted but he gets distracted by finding a bottle of Spanish massage oils. Lily and Marshall explain what happened in the apartment the night before, which annoys Ted who goes to see Robin and accuses her of being over their break-up too fast. She says she cried for three days about missing Ted at the start of her vacation, which led her to Gael. Ted is still upset that Gael is so attractive, calling him an Adonis and the Cadillac of rebound guys, but Robin cheers him up by explaining that Ted has a bigger penis than Gael, which leads Ted to tell the guys at the bar that he has won the break-up. The scene then switches to the street outside MacLaren's where it is raining and someone walks by carrying a yellow umbrella. At the epilogue, Barney is called up in his office by Marshall, looking deadly in a dark room, who tells him he sent him a website, the site is called slapcountdown.com and it counts down to the Slapsgiving, Barney figures this out and begins to scream, "Noooooooo!" Continuity *Barney concludes his line from ; this is the longest time the audience has to wait for it. Ted also uses the "wait for it" catchphrase with Amy. *Future Ted tells his kids that they are familiar with the "short version how their parents met, the thing with your mom's yellow umbrella", the first mention of the symbol of Ted and The Mother's relationship. *Ted's tattoo is an example of his wish in Something Blue to "just get out there and have fun for a while". *Barney's demand to learn from Gael how to have sex on a windsurfing board—so he can add it to his list of vehicles to have sex in/on—is part of his systematic study of the science of seduction, as seen in such innovations as the Lemon Law. *Barney offers (and is denied by) Ted a "fivin' it up five style". *After Ted and Amy leave Barney behind, he warns that "This is so going in my blog!" Future References (Contains Spoilers) *The website counting down to the next slap (slapcountdown.com) that Marshall sends Barney reaches zero in , when the third slap is delivered. *In , Robin yells at Ted about the "parade of dubious conquests" he has been marching past her, adding that one got him a butterfly tattoo. *Ted gets rid of his butterfly tramp stamp through ten weekly sessions of laser tattoo removal between and , over the course of which he meets, asks out, and eventually starts dating his dermatologist, Stella Zinman. *Ted eventually acquires the yellow umbrella in (after the Mother leaves it behind at the St. Patrick's Day party, as seen in ), and leaves it in Cindy's and the Mother's apartment in . The umbrella is also seen/referenced in many other episodes, including , , and . **This is the Mother's first on-screen appearance with the yellow umbrella. Previously she appeared in , with her head obscured by a bridal veil. She is seen again in , again hidden by the umbrella, her ankle is seen briefly in , and she gets her first proper appearance in , after which she appears throughout Season 9. *Marshall makes other home-made websites in (lilyandmarshallselltheirstuff.com) and (itwasthebestnightever.com), where Lily and Future Ted mention it being a problem. *Ted goes through a similar period of being uncertain about when he is ready to date again in . *The yellow umbrella's importance to how Ted met the Mother is revealed in . Gallery Robin and gael windsurfing.png|Ted imagines Robin and Gael Wait for it - teds tattoo1.png|Ted's tattoo Wait for it - gael charms marshall.png|Marshall makes goo-goo eyes at Gael Gael.png|Gael Wait for it - it all comes back to ted.png|It all comes back to Ted Wait for it - i win.png|"I win!" Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *In the hot tub, the bottle of alcohol is open when Barney drinks it, then closed in the very next scene when he gives it to Amy. *If you pay close attention at the beginning of the episode, when Ted is in the bathroom, the camera can be seen in the mirror in the bottom right corner. *When Barney disagrees that Ted should get a tattoo, Ted is seen screwing on the top of the bottle then opening it again then closing it. However in the next scene he is seen drinking from the bottle and the cap is in his hand. *Future Ted says that after his relationships end, he grows his "breakup beard and mustache" however in later episodes he doesn't do that, as in after his breakup with Stella, Zoey, Victoria and pretty much every serious relationship he has been in. However, Ted could actually stop doing this after the breakup with Robin. *When Marshall sends Barney the link to Slapcountdown.com, based on the time showing on Barney's computer, the slap would occur at about 5;40, yet the slap is claimed later to be set to occur at 3:01 p.m. *Robin points out that Ted shaved, as if she sees it for the first time. Yet, at the beginning of the episode Robin tells Ted that she hopes it is okay to him when he had already shaved. *Barney's laptop is plugged in, but his screen shows that it is not charging. Allusions and Outside References *Marshall jokes about Ted's beard calling him . *Barney teases Amy by calling her and "1994 ". *The song that Gael plays on the guitar is Enrique Iglesias's own . Music *Alguien Soy Yo - Enrique Iglesias *Ladies' Choice - *Nothing That You Are - Mandy Moore Other Notes *If the episode is purchased on iTunes, it features Future Ted recapping nearly everything that happened in the first two seasons that led up to this point, followed by the theme song playing over various clips, then the episode plays through as normal. Guests *Enrique Iglesias - Gael * - Amy *Frank Alvarez - Steve Reception * Donna Bowman at the gave the episode a B+.http://http://www.avclub.com/articles/wait-for-it%2C12483/ * Omar G at gave the episode an A-.http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how_i_met_your_mother/wait_for_it.php * Staci Krause at gave the episode an 8.7 out of 10.http://ign.com/articles/2007/09/25/how-i-met-your-mother-wait-for-it-review * The St. Petersburg Comic Review gave this episode 8 stars out of 10. "...'Beat it, nerd.' ... 'Last night got weird.' " References External Links *Wait For It at IMDb es:Espera un momento Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Who is the Mother?